


alone

by AngeK15



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeK15/pseuds/AngeK15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's thoughts after Amy and Rory 'die'. Free verse style. Constructive critiscm welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone

they were gone.

how could they be gone?

they were fearless,

they were brave,

until the very end,

it made no sense.

now he was alone,

so very alone.

he couldn't be alone…

they kept telling him that…

well, of course,

he had melody,

their daughter,

and his wife.

but they always leave.

they did,

they will,

and they have.

rose, martha, donna…

it made no sense.

his love,

rose tyler;

she hadn't died,

but he may as well have.

martha jones,

his draw back to earth,

…martha jones;

she liked him,

she might as well been in love with him,

but he was still in love with rose,

even after she had left,

and his best friend,

donna noble.

she lost her memory.

she has no recollection of their time together,

adventuring in the tardis

oh, the adventures that they had together…

now,

amy and rory…

the first faces he saw after he had regenerated

they were latched onto his heart,

he always kept coming back to them,

even after he left,

vowing to never return again.

they never got fed up with him,

but now they were gone.

dead.

maybe it was better to be alone.

maybe then his heart would stop shattering.

breaking into a million pieces every time he thought of them.

but he still had melody.

she was just like him.

she wouldn't leave.

there was always a hope for a brighter future.


End file.
